Livin' Ain't Killed Me Yet
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: New boy Aiden feels responsible when Vera is injured during a case, when Joe returns at Vera's request, feelings are discovered. Can Joe help his replacement fit in a little better with the team and help Vera move on.
1. Chapter 1

**A different take on the episode Old Wounds, I like Aiden but I'm sorry I still miss Joe like crazy so for this he's coming back. You all should know by now that I pair the strangest of pairings and I'm certainly not forcing anyone to read them. All reviews welcome but anything rude or right out horrible will immediately be deleted. For those who like my Joe/Vera parings, I love you and thank you.**

…

**Livin' Ain't Killed Me Yet**

**Joe/Vera**

…

DS Aiden Healy's eyes snapped open when his mobile began to vibrate loudly on his bedside table, making a move to grab it he knocked over a bottle of water that he had been drinking the previous night. He shook his head before silently cursing to himself when he saw the name flashing on the screen.

"Oh crap…boss I'm sorry, I'm on my way."

"It's half past nine, where the hell are ya'?"

"Yeah look I know, I had to drop my Sister off at college, she's staying with me and I…."

"Well when you have the time pet." She answered sarcastically. "No rush or anything, meet me at the fair ground…we're bringing in Mattan."

"Mattan…what..wait…you're there already aren't you…Ma'am…Ma'am, shit."

Aiden's stomach dropped as Vera hung up on him, he made a dash for the door…grabbing his jacket and keys before heading out. Aiden drove as fast as he could, calling Kenny on the way.

"What the hell do you mean she went on her own, where the hell are ya'." Kenny asked, eating his sandwich on the other end of the line.

"I slept in alright, she wouldn't actually go in there without back up would she?"

"You've got a lot to learn about the Boss sonny boy, I'll meet you there."

Kenny hung up and told the rest of the team what was happening and gave them all work to do before he made his way down to the car to meet Aiden at the fair ground.

…

Vera had managed to squeeze through the gates of the fair ground but only just, she walked slowly around…her eyes scanning everything around her. She made her way over to the dodgems were Terry Mattan was currently working, the fair ground was due to open in the next hour or so and knew he would likely be there. She's already called by his flat to find it empty and the fair ground was the only other place she could think off.

"Terry…Terry Mattan…it's DCI Stanhope pet, I just wanna talk to ya'. Come on love I know you're in here, I went by your flat…you weren't there. Come on pet I only wanna talk."

Vera was startled when she turned around and saw Mattan standing behind her, a knife in his hand. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to regain her composure, fear suddenly coursing through her.

"Terry luv, I just wanna talk to you."

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill Carrie…she was my friend, I wouldn't do that to her."

"It's alright luv…it's…"

"No, you don't believe me…nobody believes me. Just because I've been in prison before I must have done this right, it's what you're all thinkin'."

"Luv please, why don't you just come with me and we…."

"NO."

Terry backed up as Vera moved slowly towards him, before she knew what was happening Terry's hand moved quickly, pushing Vera back against the wall. She froze as she watched Terry run past her and made his way out the back to the surrounding fields. She moved to follow him when she began to feel the strange sensation at her side. She moved to touch the light throbbing that was beginning and looked in shock as she brought her hand up and saw the red stains.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself when she realised that Terry Mattan had stabbed her with the knife. She slowly felt herself sliding to the floor, her head coming to rest against the wall.

…

Aiden pulled up outside the fairground to see Kenny exiting his car, an annoyed look on his face. Aiden approached him, trying to lighten the mood with a smile but failed.

"You slept in; she'll have you for that." Kenny said, looking far too happy about it.

"What, it's never happened to you?"

"You're never late pal, not when you work for her."

"Talking of which, her Land Rover's over there."

"How the hell did she manage to get in, the gate's bolted."

"She must have squeezed through."

Kenny let out a loud laugh as Aiden looked at him, shaking his head.

"You two really get on then?" Aiden stated.

"We have our moments, come on."

Aiden stood and waited as Kenny struggled to fit through the gates as well, karma he thought to himself as he followed suit. They walked around the grounds checking each stall, Kenny looked to his right when he heard a noise coming from the dodgems, walking inside he couldn't see anything at first until he heard a groan as he made his way towards the small office and saw Vera sitting on the floor against the wall, her hand covering her side.

"Jesus Christ." Kenny said aloud as he rushed to her side. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"What the hell does it look like eh?"

Kenny quickly removed his jacket and applied pressure to the stab wound as Vera let out a whimper of pain. Aiden came running inside when he heard Kenny talking and saw him kneeling beside Vera and the blood that covered her hands.

"Oh crap."

Aiden rushed and kneeled beside them, fear on his face as he saw the worry on Vera's face, Kenny matching her.

"Call an ambulance Aiden, quickly." Kenny ordered.

Aiden looked in to Vera's eyes, the guilt invading him for running late and allowing this to happen to her.

"OI, Ambulance…NOW." Kenny said, taking control.

Aiden nodded before standing up and bringing out his mobile. Vera listened to the shakiness in Aiden's voice as he told them what had happened.

"Boss, where is he?" Kenny asked, trying to keep her conscious.

"He…he ran…off. I…he was scared. I didn't…I didn't."

Vera could feel her eyes getting heavy, Kenny's voice drifting off.

"Boss…VERA, come on stay with me." Kenny demanded.

"Ambulance is on the way, how's she doing?"

"Not good, she's really pale."

"Boss, you gotta stay with us." Aiden spoke up, trying to help.

"Joe…Joe." She whispered.

"It's Aiden Boss, remember."

"Joe get…get Joe."

Vera suddenly went very limp, panic setting in both her colleagues as the ambulance finally arrived.

…...

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much so far for all the lovely reviews, they make me happy xx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Joe flicked the switch as he waited for the kettle to boil, he'd moved to Manchester when the chance to join there homicide team had come up, he loved working with Vera and hadn't really wanted to leave but Celine had nagged and nagged at him about possible promotion, to think of his family, his children. She had become sick and tired of Vera's constant calling in the middle of the night to go and check out leads on a case, interrupting their family time. His kids were beginning to forget what their father looked like. Things between himself and Celine had become worse since their move to Manchester, the constant arguments. She was furious with him when she'd found out that he still kept in contact with Vera, hoping that their move would rid the woman from their lives for good. If Vera had been younger, took better care of herself…Celine would have been suspicious, jealous even. Joe remembered her bringing up the subject of his feelings towards Vera once but he's steered the conversation onwards, refusing to acknowledge her suspicions. He's been down in Manchester almost a year, he was aware that Vera had a new DS by her side now, but it had been a recent thing. She had always been adamant that she didn't need a replacement for Joe and put it off for as long as she could. Joe felt honoured that he'd impacted her life as much as he did. She was always someone he'd looked up to, someone he cared about. His marriage to Celine was getting worse everyday. He'd already decided to move out and in to a one bedroom flat that was only 10 minutes from his job. Celine's parents lived in Manchester and so she was happy to move there when the job came up. The true fact of the matter was that Joe's love for Celine just wasn't as strong as it once was, he'd become work orientated, in a way Vera was responsible for that one, drumming her work ethic in to him daily. He still saw his kids as often as he could; the weekends were reserved for his children no matter what. The smell of burning invaded Joe's senses and saw the smoke coming from the toaster.

"Oh shit…not again."

He flicked the switch and grabbed the hot bread from the toaster; he attempted to scrape some of the burnt bits off but gave up and tossed it in to the bin. He poured his coffee and grabbed his phone when it started to vibrate on the counter. Kenny's name coming up on the caller id, confusion on his face.

"Kenny mate, hey how are you...it's not like you to call…must be important." He joked.

"Actually it is…listen I know you're probably busy with the new job pal but you're needed back."

"She's not killed the new guy already has she?" He laughed on the end of the phone.

"Joe mate, the Boss has been stabbed."

There was silence at the other end of the phone as Kenny listened to Joe's breathing.

"Mate did you here what I said?"

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad, they took her straight in to surgery when we arrived."

"Right, well look it's gonna take me a couple of hours to get down there. I'll get there as fast as I can yeah."

"That'd be good, she was asking for you when we found her."

"Keep me updated yeah."

"No worries mate."

Kenny hung up as Aiden stood up from the chair in the corridor.

"Well, is he coming?"

"Yeah he's coming, he'll be a few hours…he's driving down I think."

"How did he sound?"

"How do you think…they were close, you know."

"I might go get us a coffee."

"Yeah, good idea."

Kenny took a seat as Aiden walked off down the corridor, doctors and nurses running back and forth, going about their daily duties.

…

This was the one day Joe didn't need to be held up in traffic, people driving home from work, ready for the weekend ahead. So many scenarios were running through Joe's mind as he thought about Vera in surgery, he prayed to god that he'd get there in time. He couldn't imagine the station without her there, her team without her. He couldn't imagine his own life without her in it, he hadn't seen her in person since the day he left, sure he'd spoken to her on the phone a few times but it had always seemed so awkward over the phone, she'd always end up making an excuse, telling him she was busy and that she had to run. It had been a busy week, he was truly exhausted. He opened the window and turned the music up to keep him alert as the traffic began to move at long last. I was nearly 7pm when Joe eventually arrived at the hospital; he parked before quickly making his way in to the hospital entrance. He told the desk who he was there to see and she instructed him as to what floor he needed, he got in to the lift and pressed the button for the floor he needed. He waited patiently as the lift went up one floor at a time and finally arrived to the one he needed, the doors opened and he walked along the corridor to see Kenny and a young lad he assumed was Aiden sitting in the chairs by the wall. Kenny was on his feet in seconds when he heard the footsteps and

saw Joe walking quickly towards them.

"Kenny."

"Hey mate, how are ya'." He said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah good thanks."

"Hi I'm Aiden, your replacement."

"Nice to meet ya', she working you hard is she?"

"Always."

They all went silent for a few moments before Joe lifted his head and looked Kenny in the eye.

"How is she?"

"She's out of surgery, the knife punctured her kidney but the docs were able to repair it, they said what she needs now is bed rest, take things easy you know."

"Take things easy…Vera."

"Tell me about it." Kenny grumbled.

"So come on then, what the hell happened eh…how the hell did she get stabbed?"

Joe took note of the way Kenny glanced at Aiden who had suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Yeah look it was all my fault, I was running late for work and the boss wanted to interview a suspect in our current case. She erm, didn't wanna wait for me clearly."

"She went in on her own, what the hell is it with that woman. She couldn't wait 5 minutes for back-up."

"You know what she's like mate." Kenny said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah too well."

They all looked up when the doctor came out of Vera's room, a chart in his hands. He walked towards the three men who looked completely exhausted from the hectic day.

"Gentleman, Miss Stanhope is out of harms way…you should really go home and try to get some rest."

"Doc this is Joe Ashworth, he's driven a long way to be here tonight…any chance he could see her before he goes?"

"She really should rest."

"Please, I just wanna see her, I won't stay long I promise."

"Very well, not too long."

Joe turned back to Kenny and Aiden. "You guys should take off; I'll stay at hers tonight."

"You sure, my couch is always free." Kenny said.

"Nah you're fine, I'll call later okay."

"Sure, night mate."

"It was nice meeting you Joe." Aiden smiled.

"Yeah you too and hey, don't blame yourself for what happened today alright…she should never have gone in on her own, that's the one thing that pisses me off about her."

"Thanks, night Joe."

…

Joe stood outside Vera's room for a few moments, watching her shift uncomfortably in her bed…the IV drip moving as she did so. He rolled his eyes at her before he finally entered the room and over to her.

"Here, let me help."

"I'm not a bleedin' invalid pet." She groaned in pain.

"Course not, would never have suggested it. Just stop complaining for one minute will ya'."

Vera went quiet as Joe leaned against her and adjusted her pillows for her and helped her to sit up a little better. Having Joe back was already helping to ease her pain. She looked up at him as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching her flinch in pain.

"I can sit on the chair if you…"

"No no pet…it's fine." She said, trying to smile.

Joe went silent for a moment, Vera watching him closely. She could see by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

"Just say it will ya'." Vera said.

"What."

"I don't know pet, whatever it is that's bothering ya'."

"Well what the bloody hell were you thinking eh."

"What."

"Vera, you went in there alone…without back, if I'd ever done that you'd have ripped me to shreds."

"Well I'm the boss and I…"

"Just because you're in charge, doesn't give you the right to put yourself at risk. Do have any idea how worried Kenny and Aiden were about you huh…that lad blames himself for what happened to you."

"Don't be daft."

"I'm not, he apologised to me for getting you hurt."

"You? What's he apologising to you for."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I actually give a damn about what happens to you, not that you ever seemed to bloody notice."

Vera's eyes found their way to the glass window in front of her before turning back to Joe who looked ready to kill her.

"Look am' sorry pet…alright?"

"Yeah well, it's been a long day, a long drive down here. Listen can I get your keys, I'll crash on your couch."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind, I can always go to a hotel or something."

"No don't be daft; keys are in the drawer there." She said, pointing to the bedside cabinet.

Joe stood up and opened the drawer and retrieved Vera's house keys before turning back to her, he took her by surprise when he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

"Get some rest; I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded slowly as Joe lest the room, rain beginning to fall outside.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Joe drove up the rocky roads to Vera's farmhouse, thunder beginning to echo in the sky. He parked the car and rushed inside the house as the rain battered down heavily. He'd stopped off to get some milk, bread and fruit…knowing only too well that Vera wouldn't have any of those items in the house or if she did they'd be out of date by now. He switched on the light and dumped the bag on the kitchen table. Looking around he sighed when he saw the pile of dishes in the sink still to be attended too. He decided to get some wood on the fire first then he made himself some toast before he made a start on the dishes. It was nearing 2am when he'd finally cleaned up a bit. In the morning he'd make a start to the rest of the house. He got a blanket from the linen cupboard and got comfortable on the couch, his eyes closing instantly. He was wakened just after 6am by the ringing of his phone, he groaned under his breath as he hit the answer button.

"Yeah…"

"Mr Ashworth."

"Yeah speaking, who's this?"

"It's Doctor Ashley, I've been attending to Vera Stanhope."

"Oh god yeah, sorry doc, I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday."

"It's quite alright."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry for calling you at such an early hour but Vera became very distressed during the night, she's been asking for you."

"Everything went okay with the surgery though yeah."

"It went well I promise, I just get the feeling she's not a fan of hospitals…I think she just needs some reassurance."

"I'll been down as soon as I can."

"I'll look forward to seeing you."

Joe hung up the phone before rubbing his hand over his face and getting up to freshen up.

…

Joe arrived at the hospital half an hour later and headed straight for Vera's room, Dr Ashley was just coming out of the room when Joe arrived.

"Doc, hey sorry I took so long."

"Not at all."

"How's she doing?"

"She's very distressed, she wants to go home."

"She…well that's crazy."

"I did try to explain to her but she won't hear of it, perhaps you could try and calm her down, talk to her. Try to convince her that bed rest is what she needs right now."

"I'll do my best."

As Dr Ashley left, Joe slipped in to the room. He walked over to the bed and took a seat in the chair and watched her for a moment, her eyes closed.

"I'm not sleeping." She grumbled.

"I know, you know it's not nice to be woken up at 6am when you've only had 4 hours sleep."

"Well I didn't bloody call you did I pet."

"Really, that's not I was told. Calling out my name in your sleep apparently."

"What, who the hell told you that?"

"The doc, he said you want to go home."

"I don't need to bloody well be here."

"You were stabbed Vera, less than 24 hours ago…you had surgery. You need to be in here, you need the docs in case…"

"In case of what, a relapse?"

"Well you never know, look I know you're not the biggest fan of hospitals and even a lesser fan of people making a fuss over you but please, for me…at least put up with it for the remainder of this week and I'll talk to the doc about the possibility of you getting home at the end of the week, if I agree to stay with you he might be persuaded."

"You'll talk to him."

"I will go and do it now okay; you try and get some more sleep…deal?"

"Fine."

"Right, I'll see you later."

Joe left her to sleep for a little bit while he went to find Dr Ashley.

"Hey doc, could I have a word?"

"Of course, did you manage to calm her down?"

"For now, look…it's this place that's got her riled up. I know she's just had surgery but do you think we could try and organise for her to be allowed home at the end of the week."

"She really shouldn't be on her own; she doesn't seem the type to look after herself."

"She's not, you're absolutely right but if I were to stay with her, to look after her, would you allow it."

"I may consider it, on one condition."

"Anything."

"That she allows for me to stop by every evening on my way home to check on her, check her vitals."

"That's absolutely fine, I'll tell her."

"Fine, then I'll allow it."

"Thanks doc."

"She's lucky to have you Detective." He smiled, as he walked away.

"You're tellin' me doc." Joe murmured as he walked back to Vera's room.

He walked inside to see her propped up with the pillows, a knowing look on her face.

"Well, how'd it go."

"You owe me big time."

"He said yes."

"You can go home at the end of the week but there's a condition."

"Oh yeah, and what's that then?" She groaned.

"Hey don't start with me…he said you can go home on the condition that you allow him to stop by every evening to check on you."

"I don't need to be checked on, for god sake."

"Listen it's that or you stay here until you're well, it's you're choice."

"Alright fine, he has a deal."

"Good, I'll let him know. Now, do you want anything brought in?"

"I wouldn't mind some chocolate."

"You are joking."

"It was worth a try, no, I'm fine."

"I'll see you later then, try and stay out of trouble until then yeah."

"Oh you're so bloody funny."

She smiled his way as he walked away from her, happier now that she would be going home soon.

…...

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, I really appreciate it guys xx**

…

**Chapter 4**

…

Joe spend the remaining week gutting Vera's farmhouse, Aiden offered his services after work to help him out, the young man still feeling guilty over what had happened to his boss.

"Joe, where do you want these?"

Joe looked in the bin bag Aiden had to see a few stuffed birds, the only one he ever saw on display was the one on the mantle so Joe ordered Aiden to bin them.

"Why does she keep all this junk?" Aiden asked.

"It's not her, they were her dad's, I just don't think she's ever gotten around to sorting everything out. Housework's never been one of Vera's big priorities."

"She won't be mad that we're chucking this lot out will she?"

"Nah, she'd have done it herself one day."

Opening the cupboard under the sink, Joe began coughing when the smell of rat droppings invaded him.

"For god sake."

"You okay?"

"She's unbelievable; she doesn't have to be living like this. The amount of junk and dust we've gotten rid off from all the rooms upstairs is amazing; the place actually looks like a home now. This is a kitchen and she's got bloody rat droppings in here."

"She is in the country."

"Still, it can be prevented. She needs to change her ways seriously, it's not good for her."

Aiden put the bin bag at the door and came and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah of course, she was my boss for…god, 6 years. I spent more time with her than my wife."

"How'd your wife feel about that then?"

"Not great, she's actually filed for divorce."

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean too…."

"It's okay, we thought moving would help but it just drove us further apart. I still kept in contact with Vera and she didn't like that."

"She couldn't have been jealous of the boss, right."

"Look, you don't know the Vera I know…I've seen her at her most venerable and she doesn't let a lot of people see that side of her. When she first got angina, we didn't know what it was at the time, with that and then she was poisoned on a case…I thought I was gonna loose her at that point…never been so bloody terrified in my life."

Aiden went quiet as he listened to Joe talk about Vera so emotionally, not sure if he should speak.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to bombard you with all that."

"Nah you're fine…can I ask something though?"

"Sure."

"You said your wife was jealous, you meant off your work with the boss right."

"Nah mate, Celine was convinced I had feelings for Vera."

"Oh, but she was wrong…wasn't she?"

Joe looked up at Aiden from his place on the floor by the sink and smiled at him.

"Not entirely mate."

"No way, you have feelings for the boss?"

"Look, I know she's not like most women but I've never seen her in the way men look at most women, she's…I don't know, she's always been very open and honest with me, she trusts me with anything and the same goes for me. When you work closely with someone for as long as I did with Vera, feelings develop."

"Yeah but mate, she's like twice your age if not more."

"People say age is just a number."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know, look I can't explain it."

"But what you're saying to me, from what I can piece together is that you might love her, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

Aiden sat with shock on his face, probably regretting ever stopping by to help out and Joe stayed where he was, trying to think of something to say to make him try and understand but he was coming up blank.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry mate."

"Oh hey, it's fine. I'll admit it's a little weird but I guess you can't help who you fall in love with right."

"Vera doesn't know any of what I've told you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."

"But you're gonna right?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, you've just spent the last ten minutes opening up to me…you can't tell me that and then not tell her…she should know how you feel and if your wife's divorcing you then you got nothing to loose."

"She won't feel the same."

"The first thing she wanted when she was stabbed was you, only you. You obviously mean a great deal to her…you never know unless you ask right?"

"You should have been a shrink."

"Nah, not bright enough for that." Aiden joked as he got up to take the bin out.

…

Joe pulled in to the hospital car park and made his way inside towards Vera's room, he looked in to see Dr Ashley speaking to her so he waited outside.

"I'm still not happy about you going home Vera but I can't stop you, now your young man has agreed to stay with you and you do what he says or I've told him you've to be brought back, do you understand."

"I'd love to see him try." She groaned.

"He cares about you, a lot by the things I've seen. He traveled a long way to be here for you, appreciate him."

"I do doc, believe me."

"I'll be by tonight to check on you and in the meantime, it would seem someone is ready to take you home."

Vera followed his gaze to see Joe standing outside the room waiting patiently.

"Look after yourself Vera."

"Thanks doc."

He left and said his goodbyes to Joe before the younger man stepped in to the room.

"Hey, you ready to go."

"More than ready."

She got up from the bed a little too quickly and grabbed her side as she leaned against the cabinet. Joe was by her side in seconds, his arm going around her waist to support her.

"Just take it easy Vera; you've still got some healing to do."

Normally she'd have a quick witted remark but instead chose to remain quiet and she shook her head in agreement as she allowed him to help he rout to the car. He made sure she was comfortable before they began the drive to her home.

"So, any news on the case?" She began asking.

"They got Mattan and as far as I know he didn't kill Carrie but they have charged him with attempted murder on you."

Joe looked at Vera as she went quiet, her face pale.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine pet."

"I eh, gave your place a bit of a spring clean…I hope you don't mind."

"You didn't have to Joe; it's not your problem."

"Well I had nothin' much else to do, Aiden helped out after work too."

"Did he…how is he?"

"Yeah he's okay, still blames himself though…for what happened to you."

"It wasn't his bloody fault."

"That's what I keep telling him, I think he needs to hear it from you though, settle his mind yeah."

"Yeah I'll do it when I get back to work."

"I got the downstairs room set up for you to use as a bedroom for now, didn't think you'd like the stairs right now."

"How the hell did you manage to get the bed downstairs?"

"Aiden helped me, don't worry…I didn't attempt to move it myself…it weights a bloody ton."

"It's an old bed."

"It's good you're back home."

"I thought you wanted me to stay in hospital."

"Well yeah I do but, it'll be good to have someone to talk too, far too quiet at your place."

"What about your work, you shouldn't be taking time off for me."

"It's fine, I had some holidays due."

"You shouldn't have to do that for me pet."

"Hey, I wanted too. You need someone to take care of you for a change."

Joe smiled as he reached over and squeezed her hand, she smiled back before removing her hand from his and looked out at the scenery that passed by.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys sorry it's taken me so long to finish this, I'd planned on posting this chapter weeks ago but work and life got in the way, anyway…thank you all who read and reviewed. I can't wait for Vera to return so I can start all over again xx**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

For the weeks that followed Vera did her best to follow the doctor's orders but the more time she spent in bed the worse her mood got. She looked at the bedside clock and sighed, it was 9am and normally she'd be in the office working cases. She could never have been a stay at home wife and mother like her parents always wanted for her when she was younger. She was never made for motherhood, sure she'd come close to marriage during her relationship with Stuart Macken but in the end it was never going to work, he wanted a family and she wanted her career. She sat up slowly and grabbed her cardigan from the chair and wrapped it around her before making her way through to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs invaded her as she smiled when she heard Joe singing as the radio played in the background.

"Mornin'."

Joe tuned around when he heard the voice to see Vera eyeing him curiously.

"Hey, what are you doing up."

"Joe pet I've been in bed for two weeks now, I stuck to the rules…I'm bored, I just want to sit down and stare at different wallpaper alright."

"Fine, well I was going to bring this in to you but seeing as you're up."

Vera sat down as Joe placed the eggs and bacon down in front of her.

"What's the catch?"

"Huh, what are you on about."

"Normally if I ate something like this you'd have a go…not looking after myself, not eating healthy enough."

"Yeah well you've had a tough few weeks and I wanted to treat you okay."

"Thanks pet."

Joe poured them some tea before sitting down across from Vera, watching her every now and again.

"You okay Joe."

"Mmmm, yeah great…why?"

"You keep staring at me."

"No I'm fine, how's your side?"

"Not that bad, just a little stiff first thing in the morning. Doc says my blood pressures returned to normal now, the angina's finally under control and thanks to you I'm eating better, although I don't think he'd agree if he saw this lot." She smiled, pointing at the bacon.

"Well it'll be our little secret. How about later we go and take a little walk if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah, that's sounds good."

"Great, well why don't you finish your breakfast and I'll wash up while you change."

…

Joe was finishing up a call with Celine to arrange a day to spend with his daughters when the door went, he got up and went to answer to find Aiden on the other side.

"Oh hey, we weren't expecting you."

"I phone him, asked him to stop by." Vera said, coming up behind him. "Come on pet."

Aiden smiled as Joe and followed Vera through to the living room come kitchen.

"Take a seat pet, you want anything to drink."

"Actually I can't stay long, I just nipped out when I got your message…Kenny will kill me if I'm gone too long."

"Thinks he's in charge does he, why doesn't that surprise us."

"Ma'am."

"Yeah alright, I won't keep you. Look I just wanted to clear the air between us."

"Ma'am?"

"I know you feel responsible about what happened to us and I just want to tell you, don't. It was me own fault, I should never have gone in alone. If it had been any of you lot I'd have killed you myself okay."

"Yes ma'am, thanks."

"Good, so we're okay?"

"Yeah ma'am, and I promise I'll never be late again."

"You better get back then, wouldn't want to keep Kenny waiting."

Aiden smiled before heading to the door, Joe following him to the door.

"Hey, have you told her yet?" Aiden asked.

"Told her what?"

"You know…your feelings."

"Oh no, I'm not even sure I will."

"What, no way. Why not?"

"Oh come on, she'll just think I'm being bloody stupid."

"Let me ask you something, do you still feel that way about her?"

"Well yeah but I…."

"Then tell her, maybe she will tell you to stop being foolish but you have to at least take that chance right."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long yeah."

"Shouldn't you be getting back?"

"Oh yeah, yeah okay…good luck."

"Yeah bye."

…

Vera was washing out her cup when Joe came back in, watching her closely.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're learning."

"Wouldn't want a telling off for making a mess."

"Cheeky, you ready for that walk."

"I suppose, come on then before it gets too cold…that winds picking up."

They walked along the path a few yards from the house, side by side. Vera looking out at the scenery in front of her then up at Joe who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You alright pet…Joe."

"Mmmm."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap pet, this is me you're talking to…something's on your mind, now either you tell me or you can just…."

"Alright alright….god this is hard."

"What is?"

"It's you."

"Me? What's me."

"Do you have any idea what went through my mind when Kenny called and said you'd been stabbed…any idea at all."

"Joe love I don't know what you…"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but I need you to really listen to what I'm about to tell you."

Vera wrapped her cardigan around her tightly as she nodded in agreement, watching closely as Joe looked nervous.

"I didn't just leave this job because I wanted a change."

"You didn't?"

"No, I left because Celine and I, we were having problems. She said I spent too much time with you."

"It's your job love; surely she understood that, I mean she…."

"It wasn't the job Vera…it was you. She was jealous of you."

"What, don't be daft…why would she think that."

"Because she had reason too."

"Love, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I've been having these feelings for you."

"What…are you mad."

"You said you'd listen."

"Joe love you're not making sense."

Joe shook his head at her as she watched him with confusion in her eyes; Joe finally gave up trying to put in to words what he wanted to say and instead leaned in, his arm gently going around her waist before pressing his lips to hers. The moment he did so he immediately felt her tense but he was determined to prove to her his feelings to her. It took a few moments before he felt her relax in his arms, eventually pulling back to catch her breath. He watched her closely as her eyes focused on his shirt.

"Vera, look at me."

Joe placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"This isn't a joke Vera, this is serious…I'm being serious."

"But why, why me of all people."

"Because you're you, We've worked together a very long time…I looked up to you and Celine was right…it sounds horrible to say but when I was at home all I could think about was being with you solving cases. I love to watch you work. When Kenny called and said you'd been stabbed, the thought of losing you, of never seeing you again…it terrified me."

"Joe love I…."

"I love you, there I said it."

"You love me, you're mad."

"Why."

"Why? Look at me for god sake. Joe pet I'm not a young woman, why would you even look twice at me."

"I've already told you why."

"Well yeah love but…"

"But nothing, look I'm not asking to move in with you or anything. All I'm asking is that we take our time and see where this could go…just a chance."

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"That's my choice."

"It's mine too Joe."

"Please Vera."

She looked up at him, the determination in Joe's eyes as he waited patiently for an answer form her.

"Vera say something, please."

"You want an answer."

"More than anything, so?"

"Okay."

"Okay? So it's a yes?"

"It's a yes, but I need to take this slowly Joe, I can't even begin to imagine what people will say about this, about us."

Joe brought her close to him, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before smiling down at her.

"To hell with them all, you need to start livin' Vera."

"Start livin'." She laughed, her head falling on to Joe's chest.

…

-Fin


End file.
